Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)
Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) is the second special comic of Sibling Rivalries. It is also the the eighth comic in Season 4, as well as the 30th comic overall. Plot It has been nearly ten years since the death of the siblings' biological father. When Maureen takes her kids and their friends out bowling, she meets and falls in love with a nice young man named Hector Wilson. Seeing that if Maureen and Hector marry eachother, this will give the siblings a new father, which makes all five of them excited. However, things turn out to be rough, when the mischevious Joel Gonzales tries to break up Maureen and Hector, which will result in the loss of gaining a new father. Character Appearences ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary * Hector Wilson ♥ * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real Arrayga * Eduardo Tena * Claude ♠ * Tony Gonzales * Salvador Martinez * Joel Gonzales * Jose Gonzales * James Johnson * Pablo Torres * Zalma Torres * David Saldivar * Alexandra Saldivar * Joshua Jackson * Eric Serrato * Michelle Stone * Kiki Jenkins * Shelia Goodin * Mark Sanders * Marco * Mr and Mrs Gonzales * Rico Ybarra * Scott Hill * Mark Leone Jr. * Michael Jacob * Mr. McReary ♣ * Giovanni Ancelotti ♣ * Eminem ♣ * Drake ♣ * Drew Brees ♣ * Tom Brady ♣ * Peyton Manning ♣ * Eli Manning ♣ Trivia/Goofs * This is the second special comic of the series. ("Meet The Robots!") This is also the first non-crossover special. This comic is supposed to surpass the 25 pages that MTR had and become the longest non-prequel comic of the franchise. * Almost every character of the series introduced up to this point appeared in this comic. * Starting with this comic on, Hector legally adopts the McReary siblings, making him not only their step father, but their new father. Also, Maureen is now known as Maureen Wilson (but is still called Mrs. McReary by others, such as San Salvador). * It has been shown in this comic that Salvador is still a little upset about his break-up with Kate in The Pool Date, although in Fourth Of July, they both agreed to be just friends. * This is Eduardo's first speaking role since Patrick McReary: School President. * Gerry's three other favorite quarterbacks are revealed: Tom Brady, Peyton Manning, and Eli Manning. * Second comic with parentheses in the title. ("Not Afraid (Of Losing My Concert Tickets)"). * It has been said by Kate that Mrs. McReary is 40 years old. This means that she was born in 1973. Also, Hector is only 25 years old, which means he was born in 1988 (characters in the series stop aging after 2013). * Second time in the series that Mr. McReary is mentioned. ("Hello, Wisconsin!", "The McRearys Get Schooled!") This is the first time he was mentioned since 2013. * This is the first comic to show the Wisconsin Warriors as an antagonist gang, like Tony said they were in Locker 239. Also, Giovanni Ancelotti is mentioned once again. **This is also the first comic that Marco was mentioned by name in the series (he was also mentioned but did not appear physically in Do You Get The Message?). Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics